Love Twists
by iluvvyou7
Summary: Princess Naruto, is about to claim her throne. Who will be the King? Sasunaru :
1. Chapter 1

Hi people it's me again. I know my stories before aren't done yet but I keep publishing new stories... --"

and so. Naruto will be a princess here. It doesn't really mean that 'she' is a girl. But it's easier for me to type. hee , here we go!

LOVE TWISTS

* * *

In Konoha, there is a peaceful Kingdom, ruled by a blonde woman, Queen Tsunade. She's strong, tough, and wise. Her daughter, didn't want to take the throne. So, the next King/Queen is the Queen's grandchild.

The Queen does have a grandchild.

Princess Naruto.

Nobody really sure what gender 'she' is. But every boys and girls seem to fall in love with her.

She has a pair of the most beautiful blue eyes, soft skin, pinkish lips, and golden hair. She also has a sweet enchanting scent. Even she has a boyish face, but her body is well-toned yet sexy.

She is perfect -- _almost._

Princess Naruto has to choose someone to be her spouse immediately to claim her throne.

* * *

..Naruto..

"Grandma, you called me?"

"Yes, Naruto. I'm telling you, you gotta have a personal servant you know. To remind to the meetings, and stuff."

"Well, Hinata will do."

"Uh-uh-uh... A boy, Naruto."

"A boy?"

"Yes, you heard me. Even everyone calls you 'princess' it doesn't mean you're a true girl. And you won't let Hinata confused with your 'special' gender, right?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll look for one today, Grandma."

The Queen pats Princess Naruto's head gently. "Now, off you go."

333

A personal servant? Hmm, who could he be? Kiba, no. Shikamaru, no. Aww then who? It's more difficult than it looks.

"Excuse me, my princess." a man calls me.

"Yes?" I turn around to see his face. He has a dark hair, and really good body. He's tall too, a lot taller than me.

"Umm, I am a new servant. But those waitresses say that I'm a waiter too. But I don't know how to be a waiter." oh wow he has a sexy voice, too!

"Well, do you mind to be my personal assistant?"

He thinks a while. "Well, I guess I can."

I give him a smile.

"When do I work?"

"Right now." I drag me to my room.

FYI, my room is huge and it's orange painting. I love orange!

"This is my room. And as my personal assistant, you don't have to knock to come in. And I have an extra bed for you here,"

After a while...

"Come on, I'll take you to the Queen."

333

"Grandma, I have chosen my personal assistant."

"Uchiha?"

"Yes, my majesty."

Why is Grandma smirking like that?

"Well, I believe it's okay, Naruto."

"Oh. and why are you smirking?"

"Nothing. Now, why don't you both go look for Naruto's new dress?"

"Okay."

* * *

well. why don't you tell me what you think?

By the way, I apologize if I made a lot of mistake grammar. I'm sorry!

Review please?


	2. Chapter 2

chap 2...

* * *

..Sasuke..

And here I am, at a boutique. Looking for a gown for Princess Naruto. Quite interesting, though.

"Umm, what colour you'd like, my Princess?"

"Beige. I haven't got that one." she smiles. Oh God her smiles are killing me...

"Good choice."

I start looking for the gown. And after I get it, I hand it to her.

"How about this?"

"I'll try."

A few moments later, in the fitting room.

"Umm, Uchiha?"

"Yes, my Princess?"

"Could you zip it for me?" she shows her back, smooth soft skin, and the unzipped dress.

"Okay." I gulp. I guess I'm in love with her...

While I'm zipping it, I smell a thick, sweet scent. Poisoning my mind.

"Done."

"How do I look?"

"Beautiful. Truly beautiful, my Princess..."

"Thanks.. Buy this."

"Okay."

333

Day by day passed.

I've worked for Princess Naruto for a week now.

And we're walking for a Sunday walk. She's wearing a blue dress, just as her eye colour.

"Uchiha, can you buy me an ice-cream?"

"Sure. What flavour do you want?"

"Mm, I guess strawberry. And feel free to buy it for you too."

She walks to a bench and sits down. I go to an ice-cream shop near it.

After buying an ice-cream - I don't like ice-cream myself - I get back to her, and see her crying. I drop the ice-cream from my hand and run to her.

"Princess, what's the matter? Are you hurt?"

She continues sobbing, ripping my heart. "I- he.. He betrayed me..."

"What do you mean?"

"I have a boyfriend, and I just saw him flirting with another woman.. I couldn't take it.."

I hug her. She seems surprised, but I don't care.

"Let it go, it'll make you feel better."

She cries on my chest, making my shirt wet. I tightened the hug, until she falls asleep, exhausted.

I carry her back to the palace, and put her on her bed slowly.

333

She wakes up.

"Feeling better?"

She nods lightly. "You're such a kind man, Uchiha..." She leans closer to me, and kisses my lips. Soft but quick. My eyes widen, staring at her.

"I guess, I love you, Uchiha..."

"Me too.." I pull her chin to me and kiss her passionately. She kisses back, slips her tounge into my mouth. I surprised, but letting her in. The kiss turns into a hot and lustful kiss. She grabs my sleeve and pulls me onto her, so I'm on top of her now.

"I want you, Sasuke..."

My heart pounds faster. I really want to do it with her.

"Do it with me." she purrs.

My body stops moving, and slowly I stand up. "I can't, my Princess."

Out of my imagination that she'll fire me, she smiles instead.

"That was I expected, Uchiha."

"What do you mean?" This is confusing.

"I'm glad you deny it. I was just testing you."

"You mean, you don't really love me?"

"No, what I tested is, how much do you love me. Your denial proved it to me."

* * *

well well, end of chapter 2! review?


	3. Chapter 3

Omg I update this story right after I upload the second chapt... mwahaha.

* * *

..Naruto..

"Since we're confessing each other, I want to confess one more thing to you." he smirks.

I look at him, confused.

"I am Prince Sasuke Uchiha. 23 years old. I am looking for a wife."

"But why did you... be my personal assistant??"

"I want to marry a princess who really loves me. And I see you does."

He bows. "I'm sorry for lying to you, my Princess. Will you be my queen?" he hands me a ring-box.

I freeze a while. "Wait. Sasuke. It sounds familiar to me somehow. Have we ever met before?"

"I see that you have forgotten me." he chuckles. "We used to be bestfriends. But you were called by your Grandma to live at the palace."

"Oh! You were that Sasuke!"

"Yeah.. So, you're accepting or denying?"

"Ooh, of course I will!"

He hugs me tightly, buries his face onto my hair. "You'll be a great queen, Naruto..."

"Come on, let's tell my Grandma!"

333

"Why are you smiling like that, Grandma?"

She laughs. "You're so innocent, Naruto. I've known this Sasuke since he came here."

"W- what??"

"It's difficult to hide your secret to test Sasuke while he had asked me to hide his true identity from you!"

I pout to her, but turn into a smile. "But I'm glad I discovered it myself."

"So, when do you want to marry?" Sasuke asks.

"The faster, the better."

"I already set it up, you two. I knew this is going to happen. Your wedding day is next month."

"Ooh thank you Grandma!" I jump and hug her in delight.

"Oops, better don't make your fiancee jealous!"

Sasuke smirks. "Come here, Naru-chan."

He kisses me lovingly, gently embracing me. Grandma seems to be pissed off. "Hey why don't you get a room??"


	4. Chapter 4

WEDDING DAY

* * *

And so the wedding is thrown, every Queen, King, Prince, and Princess were invited. They got married in a church. Princess Naruto looked truly beautiful on a white elegant wedding dress. Sasuke looked charming as always.

Princess Naruto's first cousin, Gaara, came too. He got the bouquet of flowers which Naruto and Sasuke had thrown. He smiled at Temari, his girlfriend, blushed.

Everyone did have fun, except Sasuke's elder brother.

Uchiha Itachi.

He loved Naruto too. But he got denied by her. His eyes became red in anger. Though he didn't ruin the wedding, he had planned something. He'll make sure Naruto get her reward of rejecting him...

* * *

THE next chapter might be lemon. But I'm not good at that. Anyway, I'll continue if it's any review...


End file.
